Saero's Story
by Seth Metagari
Summary: Saero's life in Inkopolis starts now, but he might not be ready for what's ahead of him.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Saero

Author's notes: This story will mostly be told from the main character's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Splatoon in any way, shape, or form. Only the OCs in this story are mine.

Chapter 1: Enter Saero

Saero's view

The noises of a moving train could be heard as I watched out the window, seeing the moving landscape as I wait to arrive at my destination. In my reflection, I see my red tentacle-like hair, which wasn't only an unusual color, but abnormally long for someone my age. Like most Inkling males, it was in a ponytail, but unlike them, it was tied closer to my neck. I was wearing a Black Anchor Tee, along with a pair of Black Trainers. On my back was my SR Squiffer, a customized Squiffer that I made myself. It was actually a Classic Squiffer that I modified, changing both the Sub and Special weapons. As I moved my eyes to look behind me, I could tell that the other Inklings had taken interest in me. I couldn't blame them, but at the same time I didn't want the attention.

"Attention passengers.", the driver said over the speakers, "We will be arriving at Inkopolis soon." 'Finally', I thought, 'It's about time.' Inkopolis was well known for being the most popular place for Turf War players to gather and play together. But Turf Wars weren't why I was heading there. Rather, I was called there to help with Weapon Development. Strange as it sounds, I was too good at making and modifying weapons for my age, and as a result I have been able to land jobs with the chain company, the "Ammo Knights", creating new weapons for Turf Wars. I, myself, have never been interested in Turf Wars.

As the train stopped, I stood up and got off. Looking around, Inkopolis was exactly like I pictured it. Large, and the streets were filled with Turf War players. It was tough to squeeze through, but I eventually made it to Ammo Knight. "Sheldon!", I called out as I entered the store, "Where are you?!" "Ah, hello there!", Sheldon appeared as he turned the corner, "Welcome to Ammo Knights. Are you new here?" "You could say that.", I said, "My name is Saero." "Oh, Saero Yatama.", Sheldon replied, "You're the child prodigy for Weapon Development. I was told you'd be coming. Follow me."

Sheldon led me to the back room, which was full of materials and machines used to create weapons. "This will be your work station while you're here.", Sheldon said, "I'm interested in seeing what weapons you'll develop." "Right.", I said back. I then walked over to a table and spread out a piece of paper in front of me and beginning to draw out blueprints for another weapon design. "I'll leave you to your work, then.", Sheldon said before closing the door behind him.

I worked until nightfall, and managed to get a couple new weapons made. One was a roller that looked similar to a Kelp Splat Charger, but had a blue and orange design instead of green. It's sub-weapon was a Mini Splat Bomb, something I made myself, and it used a Bubbler, something that was rare among Charger weapons, but not unheard of. Another was a Squelcher that was silverish-white in design, and used Squid Beacons and an Echolocator. Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I finally called it a day. After getting my daily pay from Sheldon, I went to a nearby hotel and rented out a room. 'This is pretty good.', I thought to myself, 'There's no way anything could go wrong.'

*To be continued*


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Encounter

Chapter 2: Unexpected Encounter

Saero's view

After working a few days, it was finally the weekend, meaning I didn't have to work today. As I strolled the plaza, I could feel the gazes of people looking at me. I ignored them, and continued walking, checking each store to see what they had. Eventually, the TV turned on, and I figured it was just going to just show Turf War news. But when I heard a familiar voice, I quickly turned toward the screen in surprise. Sure enough, I recognized one of the two female Inklings on the screen. I watched through the entire program before the screen turned black again. "Th-That was Callie.", I said out loud. Callie had been an old friend of mine from when I was still in school. We got along pretty well, but one day she just transfered out. Nobody from my school knew why, though.

Just then, I heard some other Inklings talking. "The Squid Sisters are so cool!", one of them said, "I wish I was like them!" "Excuse me.", I said to them, "But who are the Squid Sisters?" "You don't know?", one of them asked, "They're the two idols that were just on the TV." "I-Idols?!", I asked in surprise, "So Callie's an idol now?" The two gave eachother a confused look. "Well, thanks for answering my question.", I said before walking off." 'So is that why she transfered out all those years ago?'

A few more months passed, and the majority of my work ended up being repair work for broken weapons. But one day I noticed something odd. The giant Zapfish, which I heard was supposed to be on Inkopolis tower, had suddenly vanished. I then heard the TV turn on, and I waited through the Turf War news. After that, they started talking about the missing Zapfish and a UFO crash. I figured it was all just a coincidence and didn't think about it at all. I just continued doing my job.

However, a few days later, I encountered a hooded figure that wanted to talk to me. After leading me into an alley and making sure nobody was watching, she told me that the Zapfish disappearing wasn't a coincidence, and that it was caused by an Octarian that wanted revenge on the Inklings. I could tell it was female because of the pitch in her voice. However, I was doubtful. I asked her to show me proof that what she was saying was true. She once again checked that nobody was watching before breifly removing her hood, revealing octoling tentacles tied into a ponytail, as well as her green eyes with purple markings, before putting it back on.

I was still sceptical, but then I noticed another Inkling who seemed to be in a rush. I looked through the corner as the Inkling checked her surroundings before sliding through the sewer grate. The octoling then told me that she was an agent trying to recover the stolen zapfish. I was still unsure, but she did make a risky move by showing me what she was, so I decided to check it out for myself. Besides, even though I don't do Turf Wars, I was still pretty good with my weapon, so I could at least fight if it turned out to be a trap.

Inside the sewer system, I followed the hooded Octoling through the tunnels until we eventually made a stop. "This is the exit to Octo Valley.", she said, "There will be an old Inkling called Captain Cuttlefish up there to explain everything to you. But please, don't tell him about me. He doesn't know about me, and if he finds out, well..." "I understand.", I said back, "But if this ends up being a trap, I'll splat you faster than you can say my full name." "That reminds me.", the Octoling said, "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Dorea, Dorea Sastelle." I scratched my head before deciding to give her my name. "Saero Yatama." I then walked up the ladder, leaving Dorea in the sewer system. "Saero, huh?", Dorea said, before walking off.

*To be continued*


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming Agent 4

Chapter 3: Becoming Agent 4

Saero's view

I jumped out of the grates with my weapon ready, only to find a single Inkling that looked pretty old. "Well, this is a surprise.", the old man said, "What are you doing here?" "Um...", I said, unable to think of a reason. 'So this is the Cuttlefish guy Dorea mentioned?', I thought to myself. "Well whatever reason you have, you should head back to-", Cuttlefish began before a female voice came through his transmitter. "Captain, I've got a serious problem! There's tight security at the Zapfish, and I can't get past them!" "You might have to pull back for now!", Cuttlefish said, "Get back to the shack so we can figure out a plan!"

"So she was telling the truth.", I said, though Cuttlefish took notice. "Telling the truth about what?", he asked me. "I was told that the Octarians squidnapped the Zapfish, but I was sceptical.", I said, "But now that I know that it's true, I want to help out however I can!" Cuttlefish paused, as if he was thinking. "Well you do have that determined look in your eyes.", he said, "I guess I could let you help. I'll get a Hero Suit for you." He went inside the shack and came out with folded up clothes. I put the jacket on over my shirt and switched out my shoes before putting the headset on.

"Looks good on you.", Cuttlefish said, "Now we just need your Hero Shot." "Thanks, but I got my weapon right here.", I said, taking out my SR Squiffer. Just then, the girl from before arrived at the shack. "Who are you?", she asked. "My name's Saero.", I replied. "Saero here wants to help get the Zapfish back.", Cuttlefish said, "Though I have no idea who could have told him about the situation." "I see.", she replied, "Well, my name is Nira, but during missions I'm refered to as Agent 3." "I guess that makes me Agent 4.", I said back, "But who are Agents 1 and 2?" "I don't know.", Nira said, "But that's currently not important. We should get moving. I'll lead the way." "Alright.", I said before following her.

*To be continued* 


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue Mission

Chapter 4: Rescue Mission

Saero's view

After a few weeks of balancing my work with being Agent 4 of the Squidbeak Splatoon, me and Nira have currently managed to save twenty zapfish in total and taken out three of the reactivated Octoweapons. Along the way, the Octoling leader managed to squidnap our captain, but we finally had Agents 1 and 2 helping us. But something about Agent 1 seemed familiar for some reason.

We were currently working through another area when I overheard a conversation between two Octolings. "Did you hear?", one of them said, "They managed to capture the traitor that ran off a few weeks ago." 'Traitor?", I thought, 'Do they mean Dorea?' "Yeah.", the other one said, "I heard they're keeping her prisoner at area 19." "The news says that she'll be publicly executed tonight for betraying us.", the first one said. 'Executed?!', I thought, no longer focusing on the conversation, 'Darn it! I can't spend anymore time here! I have to get to Area 19 now!' I started running off to return to the main area.

It took more time than I would have liked, but I finally found Area 19. "Any particular reason for leaving me alone back there?", Nira asked from behind me. I turned around in surprise, seeing the angry look on her face. "N-Nira, I-", I said, unable to think of anything to calm her down. "What kind of partner leaves in the middle of a mission like that?!", Nira shouted at me, "Do you know how difficult it was after you left?! If you're not going to take this seriously, then just turn around and go home!"

At this point, I knew that I'd have to explain everything eventually. But for now I have to hold back some things. "They've captured a friend of mine, and if we don't save her soon, they're going to kill her." "W-What...?", Nira asked, surprised, "But how did they manage to... Nevermind, let's hurry." "Right.", I replied. The both of us then went into the Kettle.

It took a while, but we managed to get to the end. Noticing the rope tied to the Lightbulb cage the Zapfish was in, I ran over to try to pull it up before I heard a voice from behind me. "It's a trap!" I slid to a stop to see Dorea, with her hood up, but then I heard a beeping noise. Turns out I activated a hidden mine, and it blew up before I could react, knocking me back and knocking me unconscious.

Dorea's view

"Agent 4!", Agent 3 called out, running up to him and kneeling down. I also ran up, noticing as the Octoling ink seemed to vanish. "Poison Ink!", I said, "He needs medical attention right now!" Agent 3 then put her hand to her headset, pressing down on a button on it. "This is Agent 3!", she said, "Agent 4 has been poisoned!" "What?!", a female voice came out from her headset, "Abort mission! We need to get him to a hospital right now!" "Understood!", Agent 3 said before carrying Saero on her back. "Come on!", Agent 3 said to me, "We should get out of here!" I nodded, trying not to let her see my face, before following her out of the area and back to the shack.

After reaching the shack, I watched as Agent 3 opened the grates and jumped in. I then turned to who I believed to be Agents 1 and 2, who were standing by the shack. "Why aren't you going with them?", the silver-haired one asked me. "I can't.", I said, walkin up to a wall and sitting down. "Why not?", the other one asked me. "I have my reasons.", I told her, trying to keep what I am hidden from them. The two then looked at eachother, confused, but decided not to ask further. "Agent 1, We should be going.", the silver haired one said, "We still have our day job, remember?" "R-Right.", Agent 1 said before the two of them jumped through the grates. I then looked up into the fake sky. "This is my fault... If I hadn't told him what I did, this wouldn't have happened."

*To be continued*


	5. Chapter 5: Agent Down

Chapter 5: Agent Down

Dorea's view

It had been a week since Saero was poisoned. I heard that when Callie found out who he was, she stopped appearing in broadcasts and was constantly visiting him in the hospital, leaving Marie to do everything herself. Agent 3 had asked me to take his place temporarily, but I declined. I just stayed at the shack with Agent 2, since Agent 1, who I realized was Callie, was still with Saero at the hospital.

"Even with that hood on I can tell that something's bothering you.", Agent 2 said to me, "It might help if you tell me about it." "It's just...", I began before pausing for a moment, "It's my fault that Saero got poisoned." "Don't say that.", Agent 2 began. "But it is!", I shouted out, "I'm the one who led him here and told him about the Octarians! If I had never done that, he wouldn't be in the hospital right now!"

"I know.", Agent 2 said. "You... know?", I asked, confused. "Saero said that somebody told him about what was happening to the Zapfish, but the fact that someone besides my grandfather and the Agents knew about it confused me.", Agent 2 said, "Not only that, but you're the only other person who's been here. It took me some time, but I realized not only that, but something else about you." "Something else...?", I asked her. "I realized... what you really are."

"Wh-What I really am?", I asked nervously, "D-Don't joke with-" Before I realized it, she grabbed my hood and pulled it down, uncovering my Octoling tentacles, still tied into a ponytail. I then slowly turned my head to look at her, but she was looking straight ahead. "I understand why you tried to hide it.", she said, "Back then, I wouldn't have trusted you at all if I knew. But after what you did last week, I feel like you can be trusted." "A-Agent 2...", I said before she turned to me. "My name is Marie.", she said, "What's yours?" I looked down for a moment before lifting my head up. "Dorea. Dorea Sastelle."

*To be continued*


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

Author's notes: I'd like to thank Darkford for pointing out my typo in Chapter 1. I've been unable to use Spell Check on this site for some reason, so if anyone can help me find any typos it would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 6: Reunion

Saero's view

I slowly open my eyes only to wince at the sudden jolt of pain that I felt. I then look around, seeing that I'm in a hospital room. It was dark, so it was most likely night time. As I continued to look, I noticed Callie sleeping on one of the chairs. 'Callie... How'd she know I was here?', I thought. My body was still in pain, though, so I couldn't concentrate very well. I decided to just lie back down and get some sleep.

As the sunlight hit my face, I started to wake up. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and looked around, seeing that Callie was also just waking up. "Sleep well?", I asked her, catching her attention. "S... Saero!", she said as she suddenly ran up and hugged me, "Thank goodness you're alright!" "Y-Yeah...", I said, blushing, before realizing that there was an IV attached to my arm, "How long have I been out?" "A couple of weeks.", Callie said as she let go of me, "Marie reported your hospitalization as well as any updates the hospital sent her. And when I found out that it was you, I came and visited every day." "I see.", I said, "Well at least I don't have to tell Sheldon why I didn't show up for two weeks straight."

"What do you mean?", Callie asked me. "I came to Inkopolis for a job with Ammo Knights.", I told her, "I've mostly been repairing weapons, but I also made some of my own. But I haven't heard back from the officials if they'll be allowed in Turf Wars or not." "Y-You're working at Ammo Knights?!", Callie asked, surprised. "Yeah.", I replied, "I guess it's time I get back there." I tried to get out of the bed, but I suddenly felt a searing pain all over my body. It hurt so much that I couldn't completely hold it back. At that time a doctor came in. "You're not going anywhere just yet.", he said, "The Poison Ink may have been neutralized, but it's still done a number to your body. Until you're fully recovered, you have to stay here." "Y-Yes, sir.", I said as I lied back down.

Dorea's view

I was still sitting at the side of the shack, but I didn't hide under my hood anymore. Thanks to Marie, both Callie and Agent 3, who I now knew as Nira, know what I am, so there was no need to hide it anymore. Nira was in Area 22, working to recover another Zapfish after taking out the fourth Octoweapon. I then noticed as Callie came up through the grate. "I've got good news!", Callie said, "Saero's awake!" "H-He is?!", I said in surprise, "That's great!" "Yeah.", Callie said, "But he won't be able to leave the hospital for a while." Marie then walked out of the shack. "Nira just got the Zapfish in Area 22, but she said that it's gotten too difficult to handle on her own.", Marie said. "I see.", I said to her, "But Saero's still in the hospital."

"Should we wait until he recovers?", Callie asked. "Well at this point it seems like our only option.", Marie replied, "I just hope we don't end up being too late." "Well, we got to go back anyway.", Callie said, "It's almost time to announce the Turf War rotation." "Ah, that's right.", Marie said, "We also have to give everyone the update on Saero's condition." I watched as Callie and Marie jumped back through the grate. "It's funny.", I said, lookin at my hand, "Everyone always told me that Inklings were savages. But Callie, Marie, Nira, Saero... They're nothing like that. They only fight to protect their home. I guess... we're not that different."

*To be continued*


	7. Chapter 7: Recovery

Author's notes: Fixed a few errors I spotted in Chapter 4. I don't know if anyone noticed the errors, though.

Chapter 7: Recovery

Saero's view

The doctor came in every day, checking my condition until I was well enough to be discharged. When I finally left, Callie was waiting for me outside. "How's it going?", Callie asked me. "I'm doing a lot better.", I said, stretching my arms, "I'm ready to get back to work." "That's good.", Callie said, "But we need you to help Nira. She's been having difficulty dealing with the Octolings lately." "I see.", I said, "Then we better get moving." "Right.", Callie said before we both went off to Octo Valley.

Upon arriving, I noticed that Dorea wasn't wearing her hood. "So they figured it out, huh?", I asked her. "Yeah.", Dorea replied, "It was Marie that found out and told the others." "Agent 4.", Callie said, "You'll be heading to Area 23 with Agent 3." "I understand.", I said before walking up to Dorea, "I think you should help too."

"M-Me?!", Dorea asked. "If you didn't find me in Inkopolis, I wouldn't have known about this place or the current situation.", I said, "Not only that, but Agent 3 would have to do this all alone." I then pulled out a gun that looked like a black Dual Squelcher. "I made this in my spare time.", I said, "I call it the DR Duel Squelcher." I then hand it over to Dorea. Dorea looks at it for a bit before grabbing it. "If you really want me to, then I'll help.", she said. "Before we go, there's something we need to do.", Callie said before walking into the shack. Moments later, she came out carrying a Hero Suit.

After putting it on, Dorea looked at herself. "Doesn't look bad.", she said, "Infact I think it fits the DR Duel Squelcher." "From here on you'll be Agent 5.", Callie said, "Is that alright with you?" "Y-Yeah.", Dorea said, scratching her head, "I'll do my best!" "Alright, then!", Callie said, "Time to go, agents!" "Right!", the three of us said before rushing off.

*To be continued*


	8. Chapter 8: Agent 5

Author's notes: I'm not going to type up the entire stage since it's the same as stage 23 in the game, just more heavily filled with Octarians.

Chapter 8: Agent 5

Saero's view

The three of us dropped onto the 'starting base', as I called it. As I looked forward, I saw the sponges in front of us as well as the water balloon. I took a quick look at Nira and Dorea, confirming that they both turned light blue from the home base, before shooting the balloon. It exploded after a second before I gave the signal to the other two to move forward. As I expected, Dorea had no problems with the light blue ink. We continued through the area until eventually we got to a platform that had a few sponges on it. As we dropped down, an Octoling appeared as if it was Super Jumping.

"Well well, if it isn't the traitor.", she said, "I'm surprised you actually came here, Dorea. But no matter. I still have my orders to kill you and the other agents!" The octoling began shooting at us, but we managed to avoid it. I tried to shoot her with a fully charged shot, but she was more agile than I expected. But to my surprise, she was suddenly hit by an Inkzooka shot. Another Octoling appeared, but she also got splatted by an Inkzooka. "Maybe you shouldn't leave Inkzookas lying around like that!", I heard Nira say. I realized that she was the one who took them out and gave her a thumbs up before we went to the launch pad, taking us to the zapfish.

"Good work, agents!", Callie said as we reterned to the shack with the zapfish. "Thanks, Callie.", I said back to her, "With the three of us we should get them all back in no time. And the captain, too." "I hope so.", Marie said, "I just hope Grandpa's okay." "He will be.", I told her, "Anyway, I gotta get going. I'm pretty sure Sheldon will be expecting me tomorrow, so I need to get some rest." "Alright.", Nira said. I then slipped into the grates and returned to my hotel.

*To be continued*


	9. Chapter 9: Octavio

Chapter 9: Octavio

Saero's view

For another week I balanced my work at the Ammo Knights with the Squidbeak Splatoon, but we finally had enough Zapfish to take on the Octoling leader. The three of us gave a nod to eachother before going into the Kettle. We then landed on the starting base, where the captain noticed us. "Agents, look out!", he said, "There's an Octoling with you!" "Don't worry, captain!", I said, "She's on our side!" "Be careful, you two.", Dorea said, "Octavio's not going to be easy to beat." "Right.", I said before walking forward.

When I got close to the Great Zapfish, I noticed that there was a green light that appeared to be going upward. The Great Zapfish then got sucked into some kind of giant robot, manned by a single Octoling. After an overdramatic sequence, he started using Kelp to spin some CDs. "So you've finally shown up!", he said, "And you brought the traitor with you!" "That's right, Octavio!", Dorea said, "The three of us weren't going to just stand around twiddling our thumbs!" "Well it won't matter!", Octavio said, "I'll finish you all here and now!"

Over the course of the battle, Octavio used missiles and 'spawners' as I called them to attack us, and sent the robot's fists at us as well, which we deflected back at him with well-timed attacks, though he sometimes threw in a Killer Wail, making it a bit difficult. After a few cycles of hitting him with his own weapon, he send a giant bomb at us, and it basically ended up being like a game of Volleyball. The cycle repeated a few times, getting harder each time, but after the fourth time, the music suddenly stopped, only for another song to start playing.

"Wh-What's going on?!", Octavio asked, "Where are my beats?!" "Agents, come in!", Carrie said. "We're here, Agent 1!", I replied. "Radio Override has been activated!", Marie said. "Th-This song!", Cuttlefish said as he suddenly burst out of the ropes and started dancing, "It's the Squid Sisters!" "So this is... Callie's and Marie's song?", I asked, listening to the music, "Sounds nice." "Yeah, it does.", Dorea said, "But don't lose your focus! Octavio isn't beat yet!" "Right!", I said before the three of us took the Super Jump platform. The rest of the fight was harder than before, but it was basically the same thing. After the last bomb exploded on him, we were finally able to take him out, causing his mech to crash.

We returned to the shack, where Callie and Marie were waiting. "Listen, everyone.", Cuttlefish began, "There's something I want to say." We all then looked at the captain, not sure of what to expect. "I want to thank you all for saving me and the Zapfish.", Cuttlefish began before turning to Dorea, "That includes you." "Th-Thanks.", Dorea said, scratching her head. "I also want to apologize.", Cuttlefish said, "I had believed that nothing good could come out of Octolings, but you showed me that it's possible for Inklings and Octolings to get along. I would be happy if you could continue being a member of the Squidbeak Splatoon."

"Me and Marie will also try to tie up loose ends between Inklings and Octolings.", Callie said, "After everything that happened, it should be possible for us to put our differences aside." "Thank you, Callie.", Dorea said, "And you can count on me anytime. After all, I am Agent 5, and I always will be!" "That's great!", I said, "Glad you're on board!" "We should get going.", Callie said, "We have some business to take care of." "And I need to get some rest for tomorrow.", I said, "Weapons don't develop themselves, after all." We all walked up to the grates before Callie, Marie, and Nira jumped through them. I then looked back at Dorea. "Thanks a lot, Dorea.", I said to her, "We couldn't do this without your help." Dorea gave a chuckle while scratching her head before I jumped through the grates myself, returning to Inkopolis.

Later that night, I turned on the TV. As expected, Callie and Marie were on it. They reported the Great Zapfish's return and started singing and dancing. I turned the TV off and jumped onto my bed. "A lot of crazy things happened, but I'm glad everything worked out.", I said before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

*End Of Arc*


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting Anni

Chapter 10: Meeting Anni

Saero's view

It had been a full year since we defeated Octavio. Even though my contract with Sheldon had ended, I asked to continue working there. I had also gotten word from the officials saying that my weapons were legalized for Turf Wars, including my SR Squiffer. As a weapon maker, that made me pretty happy.

Not only that, but a lot has changed since last year. Thanks to Carrie and Marie, the Octolings were now allowed onto the surface world, and were even allowed to play in Turf Wars. It took some time for the Inklings to get used to, but now they're on pretty good terms.

It was my day off, so I met with Nira and Dorea in the plaza. We did some window shopping and talked about stuff until I tripped and fell onto another Inkling. "S-Sorry!", I said, holding out my hand to help him get up, though he didn't take it. "The heck was that for?!", he asked me. "I just tripped.", I said, "I didn't-" He suddenly pointed toward me. "Be at Inkopolis tower in 30 minutes.", he said before walking off with some of his friends."

I gave out an annoyed sigh as I sat on the bench. "Dang it, why did this have to happen?", I said, "I have no interest in Turf Wars anyway, but that guy will probably get even more angry if we don't show up." "Even if we went, we can't play.", Dorea said, "We still need one other person." "Um, excuse me.", a female voice called out. I turned to where I heard the voice from and saw an orange Inkling that looked to be 14 years old. "I-I can play with you, if you want.", she said, "Though I might just drag you down." "Yeah, sure.", I said, scratching my head before holding out my hand, "My name's Saero. What's yours?" "I-I'm Anni.", she said, grabbing my hand. "It's nice to meet you, Anni.", Dorea said, "I'm Dorea." "And I'm Nira.", Nira told her. "Y-Yeah...", Anni said. "Anyway, we should get going.", I said, "That guy will be expecting us in a few minutes. 


	11. Chapter 11: Turf War

Chapter 11: Turf War

Anni's view

I walked up to Inkopolis Tower with the others, seeing a group of Inklings by the door. When they saw us, they just walked inside. Saero gave an annoyed sigh and walked in, with the rest of us following. I saw them walking through a hallway with a sign saying "Camp Triggerfish" on it, which we followed them until the hallway split in two, with signs saying Blue and Orange above them. Saero started walking toward the Blue path, so the rest of us followed him.

"It's time for another Turf War!", I heard a voice say, "Before we get started, let's look at the stats for each player! On the orange team we have Kareo, Nikka, Taera, and Tenno! These four are all level 50 players that have shown great ammounts of skill! And on blue we have Saero, Dorea, Nira, and Anni! Saero and Dorea have never been in a Turf War, but Nira's a well known veteran! Anni, on the other hand, has some experience, but hasn't yet tasted victory! Now then, let the Turf War begin!"

The three of them quickly went off in different directions, so I went and followed the path to the center. However, I then saw a Sniper line aimed at me and braced for the hit, but it never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw some blue ink on the other side, and realized that the sniper got splatted. I was a bit surprised, but I continued rolling the path in front of me.

Multiple times I thought I was gonna get taken out, but one of the other three ended up protecting me. One time I was protected by a Bubbler from Dorea before she splatted my attacker, another time Nira appeared behind the other Inkling and splatted him. I was so surprised by their level of skill, and after time ran out we won 68.2% to 24.6%. I was so surprised that I just stood there looking at the results, unable to say anything, as I went from level 3 to level 4.

Saero's view

Me, Dorea, and Nira were walking out of the tower, talking about the Turf War we just had. "That was amazing, Saero!", Nira said, "You're a natural!" I gave a chuckle as I scratched my head. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself out there.", Dorea said, catching my attention. As I thought about it, she was right. It was more fun than I ever imagined. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat.", Nira said, "I'm gonna go home. See ya." Nira then walked off. "Yeah, same.", Dorea said, "See you later." "See ya.", I said to her before she left. I decided to head back to my hotel and get some rest myself. After all, I had to go back to work tomorrow.

*To be continued*


	12. Chapter 12: Disappearance

Chapter 12: Disappearance

Anni's view

I was out on a midnight stroll when I saw the four Inklings that I played against earlier in an alleyway. I wasn't sure what was going on, so I stayed hidden but close enough to hear what they were saying. "I can't believe those guys beat us like that!", Kareo said, "And two of them were noobs, too!" "Not to mention that they had Anni on their team.", Nikka said, "That girl's terrible at this game." I continued to listen until I felt something hit my head, knocking me unconcious."

Saero's view

I was on my way to the Ammo Knights when the TV turned on. I turned to the screen to see Callie and Marie, reporting the stage rotation as usual. But when it ended, they had a special news flash. "Last night, a small group of Inklings went missing.", Callie said. "What could have happened?", Marie asked. "We have no idea.", Callie said, "But we do know who disappeared." "Here's the info we have.", Marie said. The screen behind them then showed the details of the missing inklins, which were the four I fought yesterday, but the fifth one really caught my attention. "What?!", I said out loud, "She's missing, too?!"

While working I just couldn't shake the thought of those five suddenly vanishing out of my head. 'I could understand the first four just being mad, but Anni too?!', I thought, 'Something just doesn't seem right here!' After I got my daily pay I immediatly called Nira and Dorea and told them to meet me at Cuttlefish's shack. 'I may not know what's going on, but I can't just ignore it!', I thought as I ran off toward the sewer grate.

*To be continued*


	13. Chapter 13: Back In Action

Chapter 13: Back In Action

Anni's view

I opened my eyes to find myself in what appeared to be an operation room. But there wasn't anyone in there besides myself. My head still hurt, but when I tried to grab it, I realized that my arms were latched down. I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on until I saw a mirror. "So, you're awake.", I heard a voice say. I turned to it, seeing a male Octoling by the door. "Wh-Where am I?!", I asked, "What's going on?!" "Isn't it obvious?", he asked me as he walked closer, "We're operating." "O-Operating?!", I asked, "B-But I'm not sick or anything!" "It's not that kind of operation.", he said before sticking a needle into my skin and pushing a weird green liquid into my body. I winced at the pain, but after he removed the needle my body began to feel like it was on fire, and after a few seconds I began screaming from the pain.

Saero's view

I leaped through the grate, seeing Callie, Marie, and the captain outside of the shack. "Oh, Saero.", Callie said, "Is something wrong?" "I'll explain when Nira and Dorea get here.", I said. As if on queue, the two of them sprang up behind me. "Okay, we're here.", Nira said, "What did you need to talk about?" "You saw the news report this morning, right?", I asked them. "You mean the one about the Inklings that went missing?", Dorea asked. "Yeah.", I said, "It's just a hunch, but something doesn't seem right about it." "A-Are you saying they could have been squidnapped?!", Marie asked me. "We can't ignore the possibility.", I said, "Captain, what do you think?"

"This morning I found a pathway that wasn't there before.", Cuttlefish said, "It may be possible that there's more to Octo Valley than what we've been to. If those Inklings were squidnapped, that's most likely where they'd be." "If that's the case, our best option would be to search this new section of Octo Valley.", Carrie said, "Me and Marie will stay here and give tactical support. Nira, Saero, Dorea, search every inch of the new area." "Right.", I said, readying my SR Squiffer before the three of us ran off to the new area. "I just hope they're alright.", Marie said.

*To be continued* 


	14. Chapter 14: Nothing Like Before

Chapter 14: Nothing Like Before

Saero's view

As we went down the path, I started to notice that it looked different. Instead of the steel platforms from before, it looked as if it was made from rock and stone, like we were in a cavern. When we got to the end, what we saw surprised us. We were in a canyon that appeared to be naturally made, but there were buildings made of steel. "This is nothing like I imagined.", I said, still trying to understand what I was looking at, "Where are we?" "I... I have no idea.", Dorea said, "I've never seen anything like this before." I then shook my head, snapping myself out of my trance. "Well, regardless of what this place is, we have to find out where those missing Inklings are. "R-Right.", Nira said before the three of us ran ahead.

The three of us split up, trying to gather as much info as we could. We noticed that all the inhabitants were Octolings, but they weren't wearing the armor from Octo Valley, or any of the gear sold at the Booyah Base. Rather, their clothing appeared to be handmade. In the end, there was nothing in the village that helped us, but we did find a tunnel that led outside, but it was blocked off by guards. Dorea did manage to get some information from them, though.

"Apparantly, that tunnel leads to a bunch of areas that are inhabited by preditorial creatures.", Dorea said, "But there's also a lab over there, but the only safe path to it can't even be opened without an ID card." "Then I guess we'll just have to fight our way through.", I said. "Actually, I checked with the guards, and our ink weapons won't work on them.", Dorea said, "We'll need to get some actual weapons if we even want a chance of surviving, and it could take several days to get there." "O-Oh... I see.", I said, disappointed, "So what should we do now?" "As much as I hate it, we'll have to head back for now.", Nira said, "We'll report this to the captain and then figure out a plan." I gave a hesitant nod before the three of us turned to return to Octo Valley.

*To be continued*


	15. Chapter 15: Nira's Past

Chapter 15: Nira's Past

Nira's view

Days passed and we still haven't been able to make any progress. Despite Saero's experience creating weapons, he hasn't been able to think of something that could help us with our current situation. Dorea was trying to help Callie and Marie figure out a plan, but they kept getting stuck, and I had been busy with my personal life, not just with Turf Wars, but with other things too.

Actually, that's kind of why I became Agent 3. You see, my family was known for many companies that they owned, and as a result I was expected to be the next successor, being an only child. My parents expected a lot from me, and made my study many business practices. But I never enjoyed any of it. Eventually, my parents sent me to Inkopolis.

As much as I hated it, I spent my life doing as I was told. I had worked part-time at the stores my parents owned, mostly just organizing stock, but they lasted so long that by the time it was done I had to return to the hotel I was staying in. This lasted for about two years, and as a result I was able to finish faster and finally had some time to myself after work. At this point I had started playing Turf Wars, and had spotted Saero here and there, but we never actually met.

Around the time that the Great Zapfish disappeared, I noticed the captain sticking out of the sewer grate, but when I went up to it, he seemed to retreat. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I decided to follow him. When I finally arrived at Octo Valley for the first time, I was so surprised that I was speechless. The captain then started telling me about the Octarians and their plans and all of that.

I had agreed to help the captain save the Zapfish, but to me it was merely a way of going against what my parents wanted me to be. Guess I sound like a hypocrit for yelling at Saero now, but as time passed I eventually found myself at the point where I felt like I could finally be myself. I started hanging out with Saero and Dorea after work, and I felt like a massive weight was taken off of my back. For the first time in my life I was actually enjoying myself. And I have my two friends to thank for that.

*To be continued* 


	16. Chapter 16: Saero's Ability

Chapter 16: Saero's Ability

Saero's view

Each day that passed, I grew more and more worried about the missing Inklings. But as we were, we couldn't do anything. I kept trying to think of something that could help us deal with the preditorial creatures, but nothing comes to mind. I was so used to making ink weapons that trying to make one that didn't use ink became difficult.

Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to walk outside for a bit. I looked at the night sky, seeing the sea of stars above me. I then walked around until I heard something. I turned to where I heard it, but I didn't see anything. Even so, I could feel like something was watching me.

I closed my eyes and began focusing. I then heard footsteps, coming closer every second. After a few second I quickly opened my eyes and did a roundhouse kick behind me, making contact with something and sending it into a wall. When I turned to face it, I found that it was a female Octoling, but her tentacles were an unusual orange color.

I walked up to her, noticing that she had lost conciousness. 'Something doesn't seem right.', I thought. I then opened her eyelid and saw that her eye was partially orange. As I continued to look at her, I noticed didn't have as many tentacles as most of the other Octolings. In fact, she almost looked like an Inkling. "It couldn't be...", I said out loud, "Is... Is that you, Anni?!"

*To be continued* 


	17. Chapter 17: Unsettling News

Chapter 17: Unsettling News

Saero's view

Me, Nira, and Dorea were sitting outside of a hospital room when a nurse came out. "We can't identify her just yet.", the nurse said, "Her DNA didn't have any complete matches to anyone registered into the system, and I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon." "I see.", I said. "Is it really possible to turn an Inkling into an Octoling?", Dorea asked. "It might.", the nurse said, "But her DNA was about an even mix between both species, almost like a hybrid." "That's interesting...", Nira said. "I think we should tell the others about this.", I said. "Right.", Dorea said, "Let's go."

When we arrived at Octo Valley, the captain was the only one there. "Where are Callie and Marie?", I asked. "Probably doing something for their idol job.", Cuttlefish said, "But I can call them if you think it's important." "No need for that.", Callie said as she appeared behind us, followed by Marie, "What's going on?"

"Wait, what?!", Callie asked, surprised, "Is that even possible?!" "Looks like it.", I said back to her, "And I have a strong feeling that she was one of the missing Inklings." "Something tells me that you're right.", Marie said, "Even if it were possible for a natural hybrid to be formed, it hasn't even been that long since Octolings were allowed on the surface world."

"But if that really is Anni, then what does that mean for the other missing Inklings?", Nira asked. "They could be doing the same thing to them.", Dorea said, "But why?" "Who knows.", Callie said, "But we need to figure out how to get to that lab, and fast!" "That's easier said than done.", I said, "Without any actual weapons, we have no way to defend ourselves from those creatures. And the only other path is locked." "Is there even anything we can do?", Nira asked.

*To be continued*


	18. Chapter 18: Waking Up

Author's notes: For some reason I keep typing 'Nora' instead od 'Nira'. I'm surprised nobody told me about it.

Chapter 18: Waking Up

Anni's view

I opened my eyes, seeing a bright light in front of me. As my eyes focused, I realized it was an electric light. I quickly sat up and looked around, realizing that I was in a hospital room. "Why am I...?", I asked before my head started hurting, causing me to grab it, "The last thing I remember was that Octoling using that weird liquid on me..." I continued to look around until I saw a mirror. In my reflection I saw that the lower part of my eyes had turned emerald green, and my hair had changed as well. "What... What happened to me?", I asked myself.

Just then, I heard the door open. "Anni?!", I heard a voice call out to me. "I turned to see Saero running up to me. "You are Anni, right?", he asked. "Y-Yeah.", I replied. "I thought so.", Saero said, "What happened to you?" "I... I don't remember.", I replied, grabbing my arm, "The last thing I remember was being in some kind of lab, and some weird green liquid being injected into my arm." "Green liquid?", Saero asked, putting his hand on his head.

Just then a nurse came into the room. "I see you're awake.", she said, "How are you feeling?" "I feel like something hit me in the head.", I replied. "S-Sorry about that.", Saero said, "You kind of tried to sneak up on me." "I did?", I asked, confused. "I think they did something to make you not remember who you were.", Saero told me, "But when I knocked you out, your memories must have come back." "Well, there doesn't seem to be any problems with your body.", the nurse said, "We can just give you some pain killers and you'll be free to go." "Th-Thanks.", I told the nurse.

Me and Saero walked out of the hospital, where Nira seemed to be waiting for us. Saero then walked up to her and began talking to her before both of them walked up to me. "Anni, can you come with us?", Nira asked me, "We need to tell you something, but not here." "I-I guess.", I said back to her. The two then led me to the sewer grate before jumping in. I wasn't sure of what to do, but I decided to continue following them.

*To be continued* 


	19. Chapter 19: Anni's Memories

Chapter 19: Anni's Memories

Saero's view

Me, Nira, and Dorea were at the shack with Callie, Marie, and the captain, as Anni came up through the grates. "Wh-What is this place?!", Anni asked, confused. "This place is known as Octo Valley.", Callie told her, "It's where the Octolings were forced to live before their legalization last year. "C-Callie?!", Anni asked, "Callie of the Squid Sisters?!" "That's right.", Callie said. "And I'm here too.", Marie said, catching her attention. "Wh-What are a pair of Idols doing here?!"

"Where we're standing now is the current base of the Squidbeak Splatoon.", Callie said. "Basically, we're kind of like Secret Agents.", Marie said, "Callie's Agent 1, and I'm Agent 2. Nira, Saero, and Dorea are Agents 3, 4, and 5, respectively." "And I'm the captain of the Squidbeak Splatoon.", Cuttlefish said, "You can call me Captain Cuttlefish."

"O-Okay, that's nice and all, but why are you tellin me this?", Anni asked. "Well, we're trying to find the other missing Inklings.", I told her, "It's possible that they're in the same place you were taken to." "Anni, please try to remember what happened.", Callie said, "Anything you can remember will help us." "I'll... I'll try.", Anni said before she closed her eyes.

A few moments passed with nothing but dead silence. "I... I think I remember something.", Anni said, "Something about Inkopolis, and..." She suddenly opened her eyes in surprise and began searching for something in her pockets before pulling out what appeared to be a white card. "Th-They gave me this.", Anni said, "I think it's some kind of ID."

"An ID...?", I said before realizing something, "This could be what we need! Anni, can we please borrow it?" "Borrow?", Anni asked, "I don't even need this for anything. You can keep it." She then held out her hand before I grabbed the ID. "Thanks, Anni.", I told her before turning to the others. "We should prepare ourselves before we go.", Dorea said, "We don't know what we'll have to deal with." "Right.", I replied as I pocketed the ID, "Let's meet back here tomorrow."

*To be continued* 


	20. Chapter 20: Nighttime Encounter

Chapter 20: Nighttime Encounter

Anni's view

I was standing in the plaza with the night sky above me. Thinking about Saero and his friends potentially going off to do something dangerous, I wasn't sure of what to do. Saero was the only person who didn't look at me as if I was a failure at Turf Wars. Infact, he and his friends were the only people I met that had been nice to me.

Just then, I thought I heard footsteps. But when I turned to where I heard them, I didn't see anyone. Even so, I readied my LR Charger. Suddenly, I don't know how, but I had a strong feeling that something was behind me. As if by instinct, I did a quick jump forward and turned around, quickly firing my Charger, hitting whatever was behind me.

"You're perceptive, I'll give you that.", I heard a male voice say. I instantly recognized it as Kareo's voice. As I got a better look, I saw that he was like me. The bottom of his eyes were green, and his hair wasn't entirely Inkling or Octoling. "You have to snap out of it, Kareo!", I said to him. "Don't try to confuse me with those mind games.", Kareo said back, "I'm not going to let myself be swayed by lies like you were!"

Just then I saw a few lights in the distance, which Kareo seemed to notice as well. "You got lucky this time.", Kareo said, "But next time we meet I will finish my mission!" Kareo then ran off toward the grates and jumped through them. "Do you really not remember who you are, Kareo?", I said to myself.

Saero's view

When the three of us jumped out of the grates, we saw that Anni was there as well. "What are you doing here, Anni?", I asked her. "Last night, I had an encounter with Kareo.", Anni said, "He doesn't remember who he is at all. But before I could do anything, he was scared off and retreated. But more importantly, he was transformed, like me." "So the others are being changed.", I said, "But why?" "Saero, I have something I want to say.", Anni said, "I'm going with you."

*To be continued*


	21. Chapter 21: Birth Of Agent 6

Author's notes: Had to edit this chapter 'cause I forgot to put the POV for the first part of it. SORRY!

Chapter 21: Birth Of Agent 6

Saero's view

"Saero, I have something I want to say.", Anni said, "I'm going with you." Hearing this caused me to step back. "Are you sure, Anni?", Callie asked. "Yes, I am.", Anni said, "I want to prevent what happened to me and Kareo from happening to anyone else!" "Anni, this isn't going to be easy.", I said, "This isn't like a Turf War. If you get splatted, it'll be all over for you." "I know.", Anni said, "But I'd rather die trying than continue living as a coward!"

"Those eyes...", Cuttlefish began, "They have the same determined look that I found in Nira and Saero." I was hesitant, but I knew that with what we planned to do we needed all the help we could get. "You really do seem determined to see this through.", I said, "Alright, then. If there aren't any objections, then you can come with us."

After Anni finished changing into her Hero Suit, the four of us left for the laboratory. When we got to the guards, I showed them the ID that Anni gave me, and they let us through. After opening the electric door with it, the four of us got onto the moving tile that took us all the way to the laboratory.

When we got inside, I saw that there were two ways to go. "Anni, Dorea, take the left path.", I said, "Nira and I will take the right." The two nodded at me before heading off, and me and Nira did the same. Eventually, the path split again. "I'll take the left path.", I said. Nira nodded before running down the right path.

Anni's view

When the path split again, Dorea told me to take the left path, so I did. Eventually, I began to hear footsteps, so I hid. I waited as a pair of Octoling scientists walked by before I continued moving. As I continued running, I thought about the other Inklings that were taken here, and I was afraid that they may have already been transformed. But for their sake, I had to continue my mission no matter what!

*To be continued*


	22. Chapter 22: Hybrids

Author's notes: Darkford reminded me of the nubs on the back of the Inkling's head. To be honest, considering how small they are, I'm not entirely sure if I should count them as tentacles, but I'm also now debating with myself whether or not to keep them on my "hybrids".

Chapter 22: Hybrids

Anni's view

As I kept moving through the hallways, I eventually skid to a stop. In front of me was Kareo, armed with what appeared to be a sword. "I'm surprised you actually showed up.", Kareo said, "You saved me the trouble of looking for you." I quickly grabbed my LR Charger, but Kareo dashed at me. I barely avoided his attack, but he stopped instantly. I then noticed that his attack left an ink trail. "Nice reflexes.", he said, "But how long can you keep it up?"

Nira's view

I had my Hero Shot ready as I stared down a Hybrid that had appeared before me. In his hand was what appeared to be a crossbow, and he was aiming it right at me. "You know, it was a mistake to come here.", he said, "You've pretty much signed your death warrent!" He then pressed the trigger, causing an inkshot to fly right at me. I somehow managed to dodge it, but he jumped back and tossed a Splat Bomb, causing me to jump back as well. "Okay, you got some skill.", he said, "But you're still going to die here!"

Dorea's view

My DR Duel Squelcher was aimed at a Hybrid that was in my path. In her hand was what appeared to be a black Squiffer. "I'm honestly surprised.", she said, "I didn't think I'd have to fight an Octoling." "Yeah, well life is full of surprises.", I told her. She then pointed her Squiffer at me. "Indeed.", she said, "But my mission hasn't changed." She then fired her Squiffer, but I jumped to the side and threw a handful of Mini Burst Bombs. She dodged them and placed a Seeker, which I managed to avoid. "As expected from an Octoling.", she said, "Your senses are pretty good."

Saero's view

I had my SR Squelcher ready as a Hybrid stood in front of me. In her hand was what appeared to be a black Rapid Blaster. "You were unfortunate to run into me.", she said as she pointed her Blaster at me, "I promise that you won't survive this." She then started shooting her Blaster at me, causing me to jump back. I fired my Squiffer, but she also dodged. "You're impressive for an Inkling.", she said, "I didn't think you would be able to react to that. But you're just delaying the inevitable."

*To be continued* 


	23. Chapter 23: Meeting The Leader

Author's notes: How do some of my later chapters have more views than earlier ones? Also I keep forgetting to mention, but Saero's SR Squiffer is red instead of blue.

Chapter 23: Meeting The Leader

Saero's view

I was trying to catch my breath, looking at the Hybrid that was lying unconscious before me. It was difficult getting close, but I managed to get in a powerful kick that knocked her into the wall and knocked her out cold, similar to what happened with Anni. After I finally caught my breath, I continued moving forward, eventually finding a large room. Shortly after, I heard a few more doors open and saw as the others ran in. "Very impressive.", I heard a voice say. I then turned to see a male Octoling that appeared to be in his 40s.

"I thought the Hybrids would be enough to stop you.", he said. "I'm guessing you're the one in charge here?", I asked. "That's right.", he said, "And I'm guessing you're here to stop me?" "Pretty much.", I told him as I readied my SR Squiffer. "What you did to Anni and the others isn't right!", Nira said, readying her Hero Shot.

Just then, the ground began to shake and the roof opened up. I looked up to see Octavio's machine, fully repaired. The Octoling then jumped into it. "We scavenged Octavio's machine from Octo Valley.", he said, "Not only did we repair it, we gave it an upgrade." As he said that, multiple panels opened up, revealing miniature missiles that were docked and ready to fire. "So, Agents, do you still think you can beat me?!", He asked. We all readied are weapons for our final battle.

*To be continued* 


	24. Chapter 24: The Final Battle

Author's notes: I think I'm gonna end this one at 25 chapters. But I might consider revisiting Splatoon in the future in one way or another.  
Chapter 24: The Final Battle

Saero's view

Whoever this Octoling was, he fought a lot better than Octavio. We barely got a chance to attack as he used his missiles to constantly attack us. Infact, he usually had around five mini-missiles aimed at us every time he launched the machine's fists at us. But after a while I began to notice a pattern. It was a bit risky, but I started my charge shortly after he launched a fist, just barely dodging the missiles as I finally shot it back at him.

"You're quite perceptive, for an Inkling.", he said, "But don't think this is over!" He then ducked into the machine, and I realized a bomb was coming. But he also fired both of the fists at it, causing it to slam into the ground faster than before. I barely jumped back in time, skidding to a stop only to see that he was already releasing another bomb. Quickly, I charged my weapon and pointed at where I predicted it to be, quickly firing and knocking the bomb back.

The machine was knocked into a wall, but it was clear that he wasn't done yet. "I underestimated you.", the Octoling said. "So did Octavio.", I told him. "Well unlike Octavio, I actually learn from my mistakes!", he said as the back panel of the machine dropped down, revealing a large cannon, "Time to show you my ink cannon!" The cannon fired straight at me, causing me to slam straight into a wall and knocking me out.

Anni's view

"Saero!", I called out as he hit the floor. "That's weird.", I heard the Octoling said, "He should have exploded into ink from that." I then turned toward him. "I'm not going to forgive you for that!", I said as I prepared my LR Charger. However, I then saw as he aimed his cannon an Nira. Before I could even try to warn her, he fired it. But at that moment, Kareo appeared and knocked her out of the way, taking the full force of the cannon and skidding to a stop.

"W-What just happened?", I asked, confused. "You!", the Octoling said, "How dare you betray me!" I then saw as Kareo pointed his Ink Sword at the Octoling. "I remember who I am now!", Kareo said, "And I'm not going to let you continue this, Terano!" I then saw as Kareo jumped up to Terano and struck the control panel, causing the machine to short-circuit. After Kareo jumped off, it fell to the floor, no longer operational. "I... I can't believe it.", Terano said, "Done in by my own creation." Kareo then pointed his sword at him. "It's over.", Kareo said.

*To be continued*


	25. Chapter 25: Saero's Hidden Truth

Chapter 25: Saero's Hidden Truth

Saero's view

I woke up, finding myself in the hospital again. After I sat up, I checked my body for any problems, but I seemed to be doing alright. Just then, I heard the door open. I turned to it to see Anni. "Hey, Saero.", Anni said. "Hey, Anni." I said back, "So, how did the mission turn out?" "We managed to capture that Octoling, Terano.", Anni said, "Kareo even showed up and helped us." "Kareo did?", I asked her. "Yep.", Anni said, "He recovered his memories like I did."

Just then a nurse walked into the room. "I see you're awake.", she said. "Yeah.", I said back, "I'm feel like I'm pretty much ready to head back to work." "I see.", the nurse said. "Did you get the results of the DNA test Nira asked for?", Anni asked. "DNA test?", I asked her. "We just finished testing it.", the nurse said, "We did in fact find traces of Octoling DNA in his system"

"O-Octoling DNA?!", I asked, surprised. "That's right.", the nurse said, "It was mixed with Yellow Inkling DNA." "That explains why he survived Terano's ink cannon.", Anni said. "B-But wait, how am I not a Hybrid?!", I asked, "Why do I still look like an Inkling?!" "Your Octoling DNA only accounted for five percent of your total DNA.", the nurse said, "It only affected your ink color and the length of your hair." "I-I see.", I said, surprised.

A few weeks later, I was standing by the train station of Inkopolis with Nira, Dorea, and Anni. "You know, we're going to miss you.", Nira said, "You're the first friend I ever had." "I know you will.", I said, "And I'm glad I met you. All of you." "I really had fun hanging out with you.", Dorea said, "And the missions we went on were a blast as well." "Yeah.", I said back, "And to think, if it weren't for you, I never would have become an agent of the Squidbeak Splatoon."

"Saero.", Anni said, catching my attention, "Will we meet again?" I paused for a moment before giving a small chuckle and nod. "Of course we will.", I said, "One day, we'll all meet again." "Yo red!", I heard a voice say. I then saw as Kareo, Nikka, Taera, and Tenno ran up to us. "What are you guys doing here?", I asked them. "We wanted to thank you for what you did back at that lab.", Kareo said. "We also wanted to see you off.", Nikka said. I then gave another small chuckle. "Good luck out there, Saero.", Kareo said, holding his hand out. "Thanks, Kareo.", I said as I grabbed his hand, "You too." I let go and walked onto the train, which shortly departed. 'We'll meet again.', I thought as I sat down, 'Eventually.'

*The End*


End file.
